


Gilded Atlas Corp Thoughts

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2020 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Genderswap, Shortstack TF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Atlas meets his match, a boy as devious as himself! A boy that thinks he'd be much prettier as a wife, to be honest.
Series: July Batch 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938997
Kudos: 2





	Gilded Atlas Corp Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> For Alienx815.

“DELTAS DANFORTH! YOU SLIMY EXCUSE FOR A BOY, I’LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!”

It was an ordinary day for the highest ranking people in society. Another petty feud between companies, where they waggled their proverbial dicks at one another to measure who had the biggest, whether it was in the form of their products doing the best or being the most effective compared to one another.

This time, young and hotheaded Atlas Grimwald was storming through the doors of the Gilded Thoughts: Fabrics and Accessories, the company run by one particular other devious mind. Deltas Danforth. He always considered the man to be cut from the same cloth as he was, but this time he had taken it too far.

He had managed to steal some of his tech, the kind that he kept closely guarded behind enough locks and keys that only three people truly knew about it. Himself and his two secretaries. And they never croaked, ever. He had personally trained them to be unable to, regardless if they ever wished to.

So how in the hell did that tech end up in the blonde prick’s hands?

“You’re as loud as ever, Atlas.” Deltas chimed, his blonde hair and black suit contrasting his rival’s white hair and suit rather nicely. Their height difference helped in that regard as well, where the Albino CEO of Atlas Corp could hardly reach up to his desk without needing a chair or a stool. The disadvantage of lacking a body that aged properly. “To what do I owe you the pleasure of this visit?”

The hot air that was fuming out of the shorter boy’s ears was getting darker and darker as his rage intensified. “Oh, haha, the pleasure of a visit! You’re trying to make me laugh, making this seem like a completely ordinary visit! Like I brought tea and everything so we can discuss the ways we ruin the common customer’s mind with our viral marketing strategies and so on and so forth!” 

He prattled on and on before kicking the door he had just entered through. “Bullshit! You know exactly why I’m here, don’t you dare think you don’t! I made extra sure that you couldn’t possibly have stolen information directly from any of my employees that actually knew it, so how the hell did you figure out how the latest development in our brainwashing field? Tell me, you blonde bastard!” The boy kept on vibrating, the veins visible on his face as he got closer to that desk. “Neither Qilin or Hiro have been wrapped around your slimy fingers! TELL ME HOW YOU GOT ACCESS TO THAT INFO!”

“You’re going to age prematurely if you keep on yelling like that.” Deltas replied with a satisfied smirk as he rested his head on the back of his hands, before clearing his throat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. You know we both deal in this kind of technology, Atlas, maybe you’d care to elucidate me and explain just what sector of your tech has been compromised?” He asked sincerely, narrowing his eyes a second later. “After all, if I really have stolen it, it wouldn’t matter if I heard it spelled out to me, would it now?”

Atlas twitched before he reached into his pocket, squeezing something tight as the red drained from his face. His usual anger management, a recommendation from his dearest Genbu after she had seen him tear a couple of business partners to shreds. “...The shades. The ones with a mesmerizing set of optics that allow for the wearer to subtly be influenced into buying nothing but Atlas Corp products. Somehow, someway, you’ve been able to create a product scarily similar to them, drawing away my customers. The design’s almost identical too, so you have to have done something illegal. And you bet your ass I can get lawyers that’ll pin it, the kind that don’t fall victim to your whims.”

“Have you considered that we’re both creatively bankrupt and we just happened to have the same idea?” The blonde businessman replied with a bit of snark, adding a laugh to the end. “Besides, my product doesn’t work quite that way. It’s similar, yet different enough that we just ended up with a coincidence on our hands. Maybe you should’ve made yours earlier, then we wouldn’t have ended up in this situation.”

The albino silently slammed his head into the side of the desk, sighing as he withdrew it with a small mark on his forehead. “It’s the season for shades, since we’ve been having the worst heatwave in a decade this summer. God damn it, you’re right. I hate it when you’re right.” He muttered in a hushed tone, admitting defeat. An unusual thing to see from such a powerful boy…

“Glad to see that you’ve still got enough of a pretty head on your shoulders that you can accept defeat. Back when we first stabbed at each others’ throats, you would’ve screamed at me all day long. You’ve been learning, how adorable.” The keen and teasing eye from Deltas continued to stare upon his shorter friend, now that the ball was in his court. He had the control, which just made his rival feel worse. “Speaking of coincidences… You wouldn’t happen to know why your fashion department has been ripping off our latest line of clothing, would you now?”

Atlas froze as he glanced aside. “Nope. No. Don’t know, why do you ask?” He kept his words hushed, as that defeated feeling turned into embarrassment. When they were done here, he’d have certain words to use on one of his beloved guardians. One that he normally got along well with, but considering her actions just got him caught in this mess, she deserved to get chewed out for once.

“Playing coy? That’s cute, especially coming from you.” The blonde chimed as he reached into his desk, before pulling out a set of comparing pictures. “Unlike you, I make sure that my claims are substantiated before I approach and accuse my rival. As you can see here, here and especially there, your fashion department has either managed to get a hold of our designs ahead of time, we’ve both thought of the same kind of fashion, or you’re a creative hack that just steals what’s popular.” The evidence was damning, as the only difference between the outfits were the emblems sewn into them.

The white-haired CEO muttered under his breath. “Suzaku, I’m going to kill your ass once I get home. You’re going to wish you knew how to fly for real, you crusty old bird…” His fury was returning in full force, only to be suppressed as a soft and barely audible squeak echoed through his ears. 

“Coincidence. All a coincidence.” He said with a firmer tone, clearing his throat as he looked into the taller boy’s eyes. “You can trust me when I say that we’ll be cutting this line from production starting immediately. Any outfits still on store shelves by the time the order’s been made will be recalled. It was an honest mistake, and I apologize for the misunderstanding.” The boy dipped into a bit of legalese as he apologetically bowed, hoping that it would be enough to satiate his rival’s equally enormous ego…

Deltas nodded, accepting the apology wordlessly. “Is that everything you came for? Not interested in a cup of tea? It’s been a bit since we’ve both had a nice chat together, and since you’re already here, I thought it’d be a great time as any. I’m sure you’ve got your own frustrations to vent out, and what better place to do it than with a friend that understands you?” His charming words chimed through his shorter friend’s head, as his diabolical smile widened.

“...You’re planning something, aren’t you, Deltas? You’re never this chummy without having something on your mind.” Thankfully, Atlas wasn’t completely blind to this kind of behavior. He used it himself whenever his employees had done a great job and he wanted to squeeze a little more work out of them in exchange for higher pay. “Spill the beans, you blonde bastard. Otherwise, I’ll be heading home to fix that fashion issue.”

The blonde laughed in turn. “Nothing slips past you, does it?” That diabolical smile turned into a grin as he put his hand into his pocket. “I was thinking… Since we both specialize in these kinds of brainwashing technologies, to the point where we’ve managed to lean so closely up against one another that we’d accuse each other of ripping the other off… How about we just cut to the chase and merge already? I think a nice 99% share in Atlas Corp will do nicely for my company’s growth, don’t you?”

“Bite me.” Atlas immediately replied, glaring into the grinning boy’s eyes. “What kind of idiot would even want to give up their company willingly? More importantly, what kind of idiot, who’s already got so much power that the world is practically in his hand, would dare work with somebody like you on the disadvantageous side of a deal?” He was incensed by the suggestion, as he turned to walk out right then and there... 

Deltas’ laugh echoed through his ears once more, emphasizing what he said next. “The kind of idiot that I love.”

“What?” The short white-haired boy said as he turned around once more, only to be faced with the floor opening up in front of him. A person-sized platform emerged where the floor had been, and a set of arms accompanied it as he was forced to stand atop of it. “Damn it! I knew you were up to something! What’s this love nonsense anyway!?”

The blonde continued laughing, pulling out a remote from his pocket. “I was entirely sincere, you know? I think you’re lovely, Atlas, and I thought it’d be best for us to be together forever. But since you’re, well, you? I have to go to some certain measures to ensure that you go along with it. You understand, don’t you?” He was downplaying the gravity of the situation intensely, as he had done all throughout this little meeting…

“You are officially the second worst and gayest person I’ve ever had the displeasure of working with, you bastard!” Atlas struggled against the arms that held him, even as they briefly let go and a circular pane of glass raised around him, reaching all the way up to the ceiling. “Let me out of this damned capsule, or I’ll make sure you regret it!”

Deltas just kept on smiling in return, looking almost genuinely hurt when he was insulted. “How rude. I’m bisexual, I want ladies just as much as I want you. Haven’t you figured that out by now?” The blonde’s facade broke as he laughed, while his fingers jammed their way onto the various buttons on the remote. “Anyway, this’ll be the end for you as a boy regardless, Atlas. I’m sure you’ll come to love your new you, once it’s nice and snug inside your head.”

“I’LL KILL YOU!” The albino abandoned any sense of dignity or restraint as he hammered his fists into the glass, trying to break it with all of his might. No luck, it just began to ripple from the impact instead, showing that it was made from a specialized recipe that made it as durable as rubber…

As the glass continued to wobble and vibrate from the impact, it started to take on a different set of colors. Because much like Atlas, the blonde had been a bit of a lying cunt. He had stolen the glass idea from the younger CEO, but he had decided to use it for something else. Namely, the glass that was keeping said younger CEO trapped within the capsule. With every ripple, colors multiplied on the surface, making it harder and harder to focus on what was happening outside.

“D-Damn it…” The captive boy muttered under his breath as his eyes grew rapidly unfocused, the colors on the glass slowly but surely worming their way into his head. It wasn’t an ordinary dose of brainwashing either, this kind was particularly powerful. Because Deltas knew that he needed an enormous dose, otherwise his ego wouldn’t be subverted…

As the albino’s mind slowly but surely was wrapped up and captured within the colorful net that the glass provided, a pink and thick gas slowly filled the tiny space. So much so that it was awfully difficult to see the boy within, but that wouldn’t last. The gas was a special compound, one that he had originally gotten from Atlas Corp itself. A little trade here and there, and he had this concoction ready and raring to go. Just in case things turned south.

The gas was designed by the head of the Biotech department, Seiryu, and it was meant to enhance the feminine body. She never bothered to check what would happen if it was applied to a masculine subject, nor how much of it was truly necessary for it to work at its full intensity.

Atlas gasped and panted as the gas slowly absorbed its way into his skin, his lungs, any part of him that it possibly could. The more he breathed, the more he needed to. The more it touched him, the more he felt a pleasurable sensation spreading throughout his body… and that pleasure was amplified by the colors bouncing around in his head, tying his brainwashing to the transformation his body was about to take on.

His clothes, formerly formfitting and snug to the touch, dissolved as the gas did what it was supposed to. Bit by bit, the masculine definition to his muscle deflated, giving way to a tender layer of meat. Just enough that he could be called curvy in the feminine way, while downplaying that he had ever been male.

Something that was incredibly easy as the sizable package down below shrunk. His manhood, one of the things he held near and dear to his heart, inverted and turned into an incredibly wet pussy in the matter of seconds, as his hands slowly started rubbing up against those virgin lower lips with an intense heat.

With his manhood gone, the added meat grew in all the right spots. His hips ballooned outward, putting even the most seasoned of mothers to shame. His chest burst outward, massive melons hanging and swaying from side to side as the milk dribbled forth from both nipples

Then came his face, the ever-angry or smug expression… well, the smugness was certainly kept. But a subtle shade of gold and white eyeshadow as well as matching lipstick was applied thanks to the gas, while his hair grew out to reach down to his shoulders. With these changes, he now seemed like the pinnacle of the female form… Only, squished into such a nice and compact size. Sure, he had gained a little bit of height in the process of the transformation, but he was still shorter than the man that had transformed him in the first place…

And what a man he was. Atlas sighed as his, no, her mind properly gave in to the brainwashing. Just the thought of Deltas made her wet, more so than she already was. She could feel the juice running down her thighs, as she slowly but surely rubbed her entire body up against that solid pane of glass. She wanted him, she needed him… Mostly because of the gas turning up her arousal to its absolute peaks, but that wasn’t the only reason why.

Truth be told, she had harbored a bit of a crush on him. It was originally respect, but the brainwashing perverted it into an honest crush on the man. And now that she had the body that was fit for serving him, well… why shouldn’t she just give in and do just that?

The gas drained from her tiny chamber as the glass was sucked into the ceiling, revealing the utterly naked and thoroughly ‘matured’ Atlas to the world, a woman that almost immediately started seductively swaying her hips as she walked towards her beloved Deltas’ desk…

“How do you feel, Atla-” The blonde boy that had changed her smiled, only to be cut off as she climbed onto his desk and planted her lips straight on his, pulling him into quite the possessive little hug…

Once she let him breathe once more, she let out a laugh, one that almost sounded like his… “Atlas? Dream on, my sweet little Deltas…” She mused, as she trailed her fingers along his sides until they reached his hips. “For you, and only you… I’ll be Gaia. Now, how about we catch up, after everything you did to me..?” She whispered into his ear, as she climbed onto his lap so that she could give him something wonderful...

The merger between Atlas Corp and Gilded Thoughts would be a smooth and passionate one...


End file.
